


Stitch Me Up

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin, a stitched-up zombie, has a crush on the only vampire in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> 1.5k, fluff, au where they live in a halloween town type place

Jongin’s heart hasn’t beaten in a long time. He hasn’t felt the steady rhythm nor the warmth. In fact, he doesn’t feel the weight either. Jongin doesn’t even have a heart - or any major organs really. All Soojung gave him was a brain and two eyes to see.

And yet Jongin still feels warmth in his undead body when he sees Kyungsoo.

He’s the only vampire in town and lives in the big black mansion on the top of the hill. But he always comes out to town and is friendly and nice to everyone. Kyungsoo works at the bakery and café owned by one of the town werewolves, Minseok, and serves others pretty pastries with a bright smile. Jongin can’t eat the chocolate cupcakes, but they’re his favorite. Kyungsoo pipes stitched smiley faces on them to look like him, but Jongin can never work up the courage to go get one, even though Soojung gives him money.

In truth, Jongin can only watch from afar. Anytime he tries to go near Kyungsoo, his hands tremble so badly that the sutures at his elbows come undone, and Jongin’s arm ends up plopping to the ground in nervousness. It reminds him that he’s one of the ugly creatures in their little town of undead misfits. Kyungsoo, who’s pristine, perfect, humanoid, and beautiful, would never return the feelings of a stitched up zombie who’s practically mute.

But he can’t help himself.

With his usual slow gait, Jongin shuffles along the sidewalk with his feet dragging along. The three mischievous werewolf pups, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol, giggle and run past him, playing their own sort of tag game, and Jongin’s pale, stiff lips twitch into a small smile. He watches the kids play for a moment before disappearing into the shop at his right.

The bell jingles on the door, and Sunyoung looks up from the counter. “Hello, Jongin! Running errands for Soojung again?” she asks sweetly as she stirs something in a tiny cauldron on the counter before her, turning a page in the book with a wave of her finger.

Jongin nods and unfolds the list his mother of sorts gave to him, heading to one of the rows of shelves filled with all sorts of objects from jars of pig eyes to bundles of human bones. Soojung, one of the best witches in town, made him just to be her assistant and errand boy - and to fulfill the want of a son, though Jongin is beginning to suspect she originally wanted a boyfriend but ended up babying Jongin too much from the grave to her arms.

Eventually, he’s filled the basket with nearly everything written on the parchment, other than the vial of virgin blood. From the many times he’s shopped here for Soojung, Jongin knows it’s in the very back with the rest of the blood. Yet, when he heads to the back, Jongin stops and startles at the sight of Kyungsoo, the vampire’s back facing him as he stands on the tips of his toes and tries to reach one of the vials of virgin blood for himself.

Jongin doesn’t know where the sudden kick of bravery comes from, but he finds himself setting his basket on the floor quietly and stepping up behind the shorter man, wrapping his stitched fingers around one of the glass vials himself. Kyungsoo gasps and steps away, looking at Jongin in surprise. For a moment, the zombified man thinks Kyungsoo is disgusted, but then the vampire smiles that blindingly sweet smile and his red eyes crinkle adorably. If Jongin had a heart, it would have melted into a puddle at his feet from the sight.

“Thank you so much, Jongin. You’re so sweet,” he compliments, extending a pale hand out for the vial.

Jongin’s lips tremble as his mismatched eyes meet the object of his affections’. He’s so nervous at being in such close proximity with Kyungsoo, and the vision of his past failures of communication fill his mind. _Don’t mess up, don’t mess up, don’t mess up_ , repeats in his mind like a mantra as he moves his shaking arm to hand Kyungsoo the blood.

But, of course, fate has it out for him and the threading of the sutures at his wrist loosens, and Jongin hears his nonexistent heart tumble to the ground just as his hand and the vial do. He looks down in horror at the broken glass and his hand laying on the wooden floor and then to the shocked look on Kyungsoo’s visage. Embarrassment and panic take ahold of him, and Jongin is grabbing his hand off of the floor and running (or stumbling) as fast as he can out of the shop, abandoning his basket of things and missing Kyungsoo’s call of his name.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Soojung scowls as she runs the needle and thread through his skin.

Jongin shrugs with a frown, eyes admiring the floor.

“Sunyoung came by and dropped off the basket you left while you were in your room hiding,” she continues. “She says she doesn’t know what happened, but apparently Kyungsoo was there.” The redhead gets a sly smirk on her face as she turns his wrist over to finish the stitching.

If Jongin could blush, he would be beet red by now, and he shakes his head sharply in defiance, but Soojung just laughs at his attempt as she cuts the thread and finishes up. The witch takes a moment to check the rest of his sutures, paying close attention the ones on his face and lips because Jongin rips those easily sometimes.

“Just tell him how you feel, Jongin,” Soojung says, sitting back once she’s done and tilting Jongin’s chin up with a finger to look him in the eye. “Kyungsoo’s a nice guy, and I’m sure he won’t reject you. Look at you! So handsome!” She encourages, squishing his chalky cheeks.

Jongin groans at the idea, his lips still fixed into a pout.

“Why not? Are you embarrassed that you ran out?” she asks, trying to understand.

The blond man shakes his hand in a so-so manner before hesitating and pointing to all the sutures over his body one-by-one, making an x with his fingers, and then gesturing to Soojung.

She’s gotten so used to translating Jongin’s thought process that it comes easily to her. “You think he won’t like you because you don’t look as human as me?” When Jongin nods, she sighs and combs her fingers through his hair to fix it and comfort him. “Well, you do realize none of us are human, right? Even then, Kyungsoo is a _vampire_ , Jongin. I’m sure he doesn’t care about a little wear and tear. And you aren’t ugly. I wouldn’t have dug you up and out of your grave if you were,” she snickers.

A smile pulls at the stitches on his lips, and Soojung stands up from her chair, black dress sweeping along the floor. “Alright, come on now. I’ll help you get your man.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up from his book at the sound of the doorbell. Taking off his glasses, the vampire raises a brow. He wasn’t expecting any guests at this time of day. It rings again, and he sits up in his coffin and quickly bookmarks his page before heading out of the room and down the grand staircase. The vampire adjusts his tie as he situates himself in front of the door, and then he opens it with a curious wonder.

To his surprise, it’s Jongin, but a very different looking Jongin.

The zombie is dressed in a nice-fitting tuxedo and his white-blonde hair is slicked back into a very clean style. But the most shocking thing is the bouquet of dried roses that he extends out to the vampire, his expression meek and nervous. Kyungsoo’s dead heart warms at the sight. He’s known about Jongin’s affections for a while now, catching the other man’s eyes on him and noticing how he always seems extremely shy around him.

He finds it super adorable.

“For me?” he asks with a loving smile, and Jongin nods slightly pushing the bouquet towards him. Kyungsoo takes it from him and notices how Jongin startles a bit, probably expecting his hand to fall off again. It warms him to see how much he cares, but it also saddens him how much Jongin worries about it. “Thank you, Jongin.”

Jongin nods quickly and then points to himself. It takes Kyungsoo a moment, but he catches on that the other man wants to say something.

“You?”

Jongin traces a heart over his chest.

“Love?”

Jongin shakes his head and makes a pinching motion with his fingers.

“Like?”

Jongin points at Kyungsoo.

“You like me?” the vampire connects with a grin. Cuddling the roses to his chest, Kyungsoo smiles sweetly before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jongin’s cold cheek. Jongin jolts beneath his touch and looks at him in bewilderment and wonder. “I like you too.”

Jongin gives the widest smile his stitched lips will allow, and this time he doesn’t even feel the strain of the sutures.


End file.
